Ahiraman's Assault
by Melissa NightRose
Summary: The Ronins face a new evil when a demon of immense power enters our realm, their lives are again at stake and it may be a losing battle. I've been working on this for a long time, please r and r, i now accept anonymous reviews
1. Default Chapter

http://www.geocities.com/theultimatefantasyfv/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or anything from the show  
  
chapters,things I want stressed, or side notes from me thinking to themself, flashbacks, and dreams /telepathy/ "normal talking" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rowen waited at the window for Ryo, his best friend, to come home. Ryo had been leaving a lot latly and staying gone for hours, sometimes days, without telling Rowen where he went. Rowen was beginning to worry. He now sat at the window watching the pouring rain and waiting for Ryo to return, if the black-haired teen did indeed return that same night. "Could that be him?" Rowen asked himself when a flash of lightening revealed a figure moving torwds the house. He looked closer as a second flash confirmed that it was indeed Ryo.  
  
Rowen opened the door and let Ryo enter the house. Ryo was soaked to the bone and mud caked, causeing Rowen's concern to grow. "Ryo, get cleaned up then come in the living room, we need to talk." Rowen said, Ryo barly nodded.  
  
Ryo went into the bathroom and took a bath, he felt exausted and he figured he probably looked exausted too. He let the warmth of the water take him over and, as it did, he started to think of some strange dreams and feelings he'd been having for the last month or two.  
  
Ryo had been in the tub for nearly and hour and a half when he heard someone banging on the bathroom door and shouting, "Ryo! Are you ok? What's going on in there?" the voice belonged to Rowen of course, and he sounded worried.  
  
Ryo wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom, "What is it, Rowen?" he asked.  
  
Rowen looked at Ryo shocked, "Ryo, man, you were screaming bloody murder in there!"  
  
Ryo sighed when he realized what must have happened, he figured that, while thinking of the dreams, he must have actually fallen asleep and dreamt them."Don't worry, Ro, it's nothing." with that he pushed past his best friend to get some clothes.  
  
Rowen put his hand on the Ryo's shoulder, the black haired teen turned and Rowen saw a look of unaccustumed fear, in his eyes. "Ryo, your hideing something and doing a lousy job of it. I know you are scared of something, but I don't know what, that is something you have, unfortunatly, blocked from me rather well. Please, get dressed and come to the living room, I want to know what is going on that you feel you have to put a mind block up so I don't figure it out on my own." with that the blue-haired teen walked out of the room.  
  
Ryo sighed and stared after his best friend, I'll tell you, but you won't like it, he thought to himself.  
  
When Ryo finished getting dressed he walked into the liveing room where Rowen sat waiting for him. "Okay, Ryo, explain." Rowen ordered as Ryo sat down.  
  
"I will, if anyone deserves and explanation...you do, Ro." Ryo replied.  
  
Rowen nodded then waited silently as Ryo took a deep breath and began to explain.  
  
"Well, Ro, for a while I was having some very odd feelings, at first I just ignored them, but then came the dreams."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Yes. The dreams weren't bad at first. The first three or four nights all I saw and heard in the dreams was the sound of battle in the distance and me walking through the woods."  
  
"Ok, go on."  
  
"Anyway, that wasn't all that bad, all I did was ignore it. Well, one night, the dreams changed."  
  
"How so?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Well, I came to the battle and saw you fighting some goof in a grey armor."  
  
"Wait a minute, me?!"  
  
" Yes, Rowen. In the dream I tried to transform to help you, but I couldn't. That annoyed the hell out of me, I didn't like not being able to transform."  
  
"To tell you the truth, Ryo, I don't think any of us would."  
  
"Probably not. Well that wasn't to to bad, despite the fact I couldn't transform. The ones after that however, scared me."  
  
"Scared you? How the hell did they scare you? You've been through hell and back, you aren't exactly easily scarable, Ryo."  
  
Ryo remained silent for a while, after nearly ten minutes, he continued," Well, it still showed you and that guy fighting but...." he trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Ryo closed his eyes and turned away from Rowen without saying a word.  
  
Rowen could feel Ryo's fear building, he looked closely and saw that Ryo was shakeing. He put his hand on the shoulder of the quivering form of his best friend and felt Ryo's body tense up more then it already was, "Ryo, but what?" he asked softly.  
  
Ryo replied in a shakey voice without looking at Rowen,"He...he killed you! His sword went right through your body! I saw your blood spilled and your life leave your body slowely and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!"  
  
Ryo was near frantic now, he was shakeing vilently, his breathing was heavy, and his eyes held fear and emotional pain. WhiteBlaze jumped up and roared, distressed at his master's actions and obvious fear.  
  
Rowen just stared at Ryo with his jaw hanging down in pure shock, but he quickly recovered after seeing the state Ryo was in. He jumped up and put his hands on Ryo's shoulders in an attempt to calm the teen, who, by now, looked like he was on the verge of a breakedown. "Ryo, calm down!" he said, while gently shakeing his best friend, " I am not going to die. It was a dream."  
  
Ryo shook his head, " I know that, but it felt different, it felt real! I've also been having strange feelings latly, somthing is coming, something evil, something, I gurantee, we are going to have to fight."  
  
"Dreams sometimes feel that real, Ryo."  
  
Ryo sighed, "No, Rowen, this was no ordinary dream, it was real, I know it was. That is why I have been training in the woods for the past few weeks."  
  
"Training in the woods? Is that why you've been disappearing latly?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yea, sorry, Ro, I should have told you sooner."  
  
Rowen shrugged, " It's ok, at least I know now. Listen, tomorrow at school we are going to have to tell the others about this. If you're right about something coming, then the others need to know so we're all prepared."  
  
Ryo nodded, "I know, but I hate talking about the nightmares."  
  
"I can tell. I hate to make you tell about them again, but you have to."  
  
"I know." Ryo replied yawning. "I'm beat." he stated.  
  
Rowen nodded, "You make that rather obvious. Go to bed, you need rest."  
  
Ryo nodded slightly, "I think you're right, but what about you?"  
  
"I think I'll stay up a little longer."  
  
Ryo sighed, "Fine, but not too much longer, you're a pain in the ass to wake up as it is."  
  
Rowen chuckled, "I know, sorry. Anyway, I promise I'll go to bed at a decent time, ok."  
  
"Fine, night, Ro."  
  
"Night, Ryo."  
  
Ryo went up to bed with WhiteBlaze at his heels,leaving Rowen alone in the living room. Rowen waited until Ryo was out of sight then he went to the phone and dialed, "Come on, pick up." he said aloud to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage was brought out of his meditation by the sound of the phone ringing, Who the hell?, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hello?" he said questioningly into the phone.  
  
"Sage?" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yea, who is this?"  
  
"It's Rowen."  
  
"Rowen!" Sage said surprised.  
  
"Yea, damn, Sage, figured you'd know my voice by now." Rowen stated lauging some.  
  
Sage chuckled, "Yea, well, I am not used to getting phone calls from you this late at night, so what's up?"  
  
"Well, we have a problem here."  
  
"Ut oh, what kind of problem? Nothing to do with Talpa I hope."  
  
"No, not Talpa, but Ryo has been having some strange dreams and feelings latly, it may mean us having to fight....again." Rowen replied gravely.  
  
"You have to be kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'll explain everything tomorrow, it will be easier with Ryo's help, but I want you to bring your armor orb with you to school tomorrow."  
  
"Um, ok. Do you want me to call and let the others know?" Sage asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't know what Ryo is sensing, but we know from past experience to head whatever the warning may be."  
  
"Ok, Rowen, talk to you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Uh huh, bye." Rowen said and hung up.  
  
Sage hung up and then dialed Cye and Kento's phone numbers so he could tell them what Rowen had said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another realm a fierce looking creature sat on a throne, his name was Ahiraman, Lord Ahiraman to his subjects. Ahiraman was huge, he had a long lizard-like tail, glowing yellow eyes, spikes down his back, claws on his hands and feet the size of butcher knives and twice as sharp, black feathery wings, sharp teeth, a wolf-like snout, dog ears, horns on his head, and a very bad attitude.  
  
"Neon, where is Pandora? Call her forth to me." Ahiraman ordered in a raspy, evil voice.  
  
A small creature with the upper body of a cat, bat-like wings, clawed paws, sharp teeth, pale yellow, snakey eyes, and the lower body of a snake, replied, "Yes, sire. I will call her." with that Neon let out a high- pitched noise and then both he and Ahiraman waited.  
  
Soon another creature appeared, this one was female. She stood 5''6, had violet skin, bat-like wings, two horns on her head, elf-like ears, vampiric teeth, long, shocking red hair, gargoyle feet, sharp claws, and glowing, ice-blue eyes. This creature was a she-devil, a rare type, but a she-devil, her name was Pandora. "You summoned me, master?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, I did. I have a job for you." Ahiraman answered.  
  
"What is it that you wish, my lord?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you know of the five Ronin Warriors, do you not." he stated more then asked.  
  
Pandora nodded, "Yes, I do, sire."  
  
"Good. Their leader is Ryo of the Wildfire, who also bears the Infernal armor. I want you to use one of your energy draining spells on him, once his energy is drained significatly report back here and I will send someone else out to kill him. The other Ronins will fall soon enougth, especially Strata, who is the closest to him."  
  
Pandora smiled evilly, "Yes, my lord." with that she was gone.  
  
Ahiraman watched her go, then looked to Neon, " I want you to summon Titon to me, now."  
  
Neon nodded and made the same high-pitched noise he used to call Pandora, the tone only changed little.  
  
The lights went out and the shadow of a large man appeared, "What is it that you wish of me, my lord?" he asked in an evil voice, with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this in every chapter?? Oh well, anyway, I do not own Ronin Warriors or other characters connected with them, any characters in this story, however, that you do not recgonize are mine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ryo's alarm clock went off at 6:30am, at the same time, a winged shadow disappeared from the backyard under his window.  
  
Ryo woke up and turned off his alarm. He felt a little tired still, but he assumed it was from training so hard. He took a quick shower and got dressed, then he went to wake Rowen up.  
  
Ryo walked into Rowen's messy room carrying a bucket of ice water. He sat the bucket down and started shakeing Rowen. The blue-haired teen did not respound, "Come on, Ro, let's do this the easy way for once." Ryo urged his best friend, still Rowen didn't move. Ryo sighed and lifted up the bucket of ice water then poured the whole bucket directly on top of Rowen's head!  
  
Rowen's eyes shot open and he jumped out of the bed. He looked around wildly then spotted Ryo holding the bucket, "Ryo, I could kill you!"  
  
Ryo chuckled, "Yea, well, kill me on the way to school. Now, hurry up and get ready."  
  
Rowen sighed, "Alright, alright. Hey, do we have time for coffee?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yea, want me to put some on?"  
  
Rowen nodded, "If you don't mind."  
  
Ryo smiled, "Okay, Ro, I will." with that Ryo left the room and Rowen started to get dressed for school.  
  
Rowen came downstairs around 30 minutes later and sat at the table. Ryo handed him a cup of coffee then sat down himself. Rowen took a sip of his coffee then looked at Ryo, "So, did the dream pay you a visit last night?"  
  
Ryo shook his head, "No, I was too damn tired to dream anything."  
  
"Looks to me like you still are tired."  
  
"A little I guess." Ryo admitted.  
  
"Ryo, do me a favor, please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't go out and train in the woods tonight." Rowen replied.  
  
Ryo looked at Rowen confused, "Why?"  
  
"Because, you need a break,and besides, I planned on inviteing the guys over tonight." Rowen stated.  
  
"Ok, ok, no sense in argueing with you over it. Now, finish you coffee and lets get going."  
  
Rowen nodded and finished his coffee, after putting the cup in the sink, he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, "Who's driving?"  
  
"You are." Ryo replied, tossing Rowen the keys.  
  
Rowen nodded then opened the door and headed for the car. Ryo picked up his stuff and followed him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pandora walked into the throne room of Ahiraman's castle smileing evilly, "You wished to see me, my lord?"  
  
Ahiraman nodded, "Yes. Did you accomplish your mission?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. The more energy the boy uses, the more he loses."  
  
Ahiraman smiled, "Very good, my dear Pandora. Now, Titon, step forward."  
  
Titon stepped out of the shadows. He was a broad man with black hair, grey eyes, and a towering height. "Yes, your evilness?"  
  
"Go forth and complete your assignment." Ahiraman ordered.  
  
Titon nodded with a gleam of evil in his eyes, transformed to his armor, and was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch time at Hans High for the five Ronins. Ryo, Rowen, and Sage were already seated and waiting for Cye and Kento to join them. "So, what do you need to tell us?" Sage asked.  
  
"Well, we can't really explain unless everyone is here." Ryo replied.  
  
Sage nodded in understanding and waited.  
  
Cye and Kento appeared momments later and sat down. Kento immediatly started to shovel food into his mouth. Cye looked at his large friend in disgust, "Come on, Kento, have some manners for bloody sake." he said in annoyance.  
  
Kento swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at Cye, "Sorry. I just can't help myself, I won't get to eat again until dinner time!"  
  
Cye rolled his eyes, "I honestly don't think it will kill you, Kento. You have enougth food in your stomach to feed all of us for years."  
  
Kento glared at Cye and the rest of the table busted out laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok you guys, we need to get down to business." Sage declared, after he finished laughing.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, "So, what's going on, mates?" Cye asked.  
  
"Well, " Rowen began, "Ryo has had some odd dreams and feelings latly and he thinks they may mean something, and I for one, happen to agree with him. Go ahead, Ryo, tell them."  
  
Ryo nodded then went on to explain everything he had told Rowen the night before. When he finished, he looked down and closed his eyes, "It was way too real for me." he stated in a low voice.  
  
Rowen put his hand on Ryo's shoulder, only to find his best friend shakeing slightly again, and said, "Ryo, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me or the others."  
  
Ryo didn't say anything, he didn't believe Rowen and he knew Rowen knew that.  
  
"Well, I'd say we are being warned about something. I couldn't really tell you what thou." Sage declared thoughtfully.  
  
"My guess is we'll find out sooner then we think." Cye stated solemnly, not likeing the prospect of another fight. The others agreed. The bell rang and all five boys went their seperate ways after agreeing to all meet at Rowen and Ryo's car and go to their house after school. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayhra, Anubis, and the former dark warlords stood on a hill overlooking Hans High.  
  
"Do you think the Ronins are aware of what is happening, love?" Dais asked Kayhra.  
  
Kayhra nodded to her husband, "Yes, if not all of them, at least Wildfire and, more then likely, Strata know."  
  
"They probably all know something is coming, just not what." Sekmet stated.  
  
"That is what we are here for, Sekmet." Anubis stated quietly.  
  
The others nodded and Cale started for the school, "It's almost time for them to leave to go home and I am sensing an evil force waiting for them. We must go."  
  
The others agreed with Cale and followed him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo and Rowen waited outside by their car for the others. Ryo had just come back from soccer practice and he was beat. He'd been feeling tired and weak all day, but he wasn't sure why, he did know, however, that soccer practice hadn't helped any.  
  
Cye, Sage, and Kento emerged from the school and went over to the two awaiting Ronins. Ryo and Rowen greeted them and all five boys went to get into the car, when the sound of an explosion came from behind them  
  
The five Ronins whirled around and saw the east wing of Hans High burning, people ran screaming from the building, and in the middle of it all, stood a large figure clad in grey armor.  
  
The Ronins gasped and Ryo dropped the car keys, "It's the figure from my dreams!" he said in shock.  
  
The others turned and looked at him, "Are you sure, dude?" Kento asked.  
  
Ryo nodded, "Kento, I'm not only sure, I am dead positive."  
  
The grey clad figure looked at the Ronins and smirked, "What's the matter, don't you like my handy work, Ronin Warriors?"  
  
"Personally, I think you're a bit fucked in the head!" Rowen shouted back angryly.  
  
"Hold your tounge, Strata, or you may lose it." the figure retorted.  
  
Rowen laughed, "Come and get me, grey boy."  
  
Titon glared, "You, Strata, are being too bold, that is a move you will come to regret." with that the warlord flew at Rowen.  
  
"Ronin Warriors, to arms!" Ryo shouted.  
  
The armors formed around their respected wearors and the Ronins prepared to fight. Rowen met Titon's attack head on, blocking with his bow. He backflipped and landed in a tree, he then let loose a string of arrows at the warlord, "I don't like an asshole who attacks innocent people!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Strata, my name is Titon warlord of Destruction, remember that name, in the Spirit World!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anubis, Kayhra, and the former dark warlords, weren't far from the battle when Kayhra stopped suddenly and a look of fear crossed her features. Anubis and the warlords, all armed,stopped and looked at her, "What is it, Kayhra?" Dais asked.  
  
"I...I sense an evil prescence surrounding Wildfire." she answered.  
  
"What kind of evil?" Anubis asked.  
  
"A...an energy draining spell has been placed on the boy."  
  
The former enemies of the Ronins exchanged worried looks, "We must hurry, perhaps there is a way to break the spell." Cale said.  
  
"Not one we will know, but you're right, we do need to hurry, the more energy he uses the more he is drained." Kayhra declared.  
  
The former dark warlords and Anubis nodded then they all ran torwds the battle as fast as they could. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo slashed at the lizard-like creatures surrounding him. The lizard- warriors had appeared early into the battle by Titon's command. The five Ronins were surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of the lizard creatures.  
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!" came the cry of Rowen's sure-kill from behind him. Ryo watched as dozens of the creatures fell dead.  
  
I'm glad you feel stroung enough to fight back with full power, Ryo, who felt weaker by the minute, thought to himself.  
  
"Um, Ryo,we need the Inferno armor if we plan on getting much further." Cye shouted.  
  
"Are you guys sure about that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Hell yea. Let's do it!" came the response from Kento.  
  
Ryo agreed and the others gave over their power to him. After the Inferno armor formed, WhiteBlaze appeared out of no where bearing the Soul Swords for Ryo."Rage of Inferno!" he shouted. The rageing power tore through the lizard creatures killing 2/3 of them, but just as those died, twice as many more appeared. The Ronins gaped as the creatures stampeded torwds them.  
  
"This is not good." Cye declared.  
  
"We need more help. Somehow we have to create a path that lasts long enough for us to reach Titon." Sage shouted.  
  
The Ronins braced themselves as the lizard creatures surged torwds them. "Quake with Fear!" "Web of Deception!" came the cries of two sure-kills out of no where. The attacks hit the creatures and threw them back, then Anubis, Dais, Kayhra and the other two former dark warlords appeared beside the Ronins.  
  
The Ronins stared at the new arrivals shocked, "What are you five doing here?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we've only come to help." Anubis said to assure the Ronins.  
  
Ryo stared at the man before him,who was supposed to be dead, then he shook his head, "Thankyou." he replied,his voice quiet.  
  
"Save your thanks for later, right now we need to end this battle." Dais declared.  
  
"He's right, but how can we get to the sorce with all of these damn things blocking our path and attacking us?" Sage questioned.  
  
"I'll tell you how, all of us need to use our sure-kills to clear a path for Ryo to get to Titon." Rowen replied.  
  
"Good idea, blue-boy, but doesn't that mean we have to get our power back from Ryo?" Kento asked.  
  
Rowen shook his head, "No, somehow we still have anough power left to call on our sure-kills at least twice even thou we gave most of our power to Ryo."  
  
"Well, ok, lets do it then!" Kento shouted. The others agreed and they all let loose their sure-kills: "Quake with Fear!" :"Web of Deception!" "Black Lightening Slash!" "Snake Fang Strike!" "Arrow Shock Wave!" "Super Wave Smasher!" "Thunder Bolt Cut!" "Iron Rock Crusher!" The eight massive powers hit the lizards head on, killing all of them. Ryo took the opening quickly because more of the creatures were already starting to appear.  
  
"Well, Wildfire, I see you are braver then I gave you credit for." Titon sneared as Ryo brought down his swords, connecting with Titon's swords.  
  
"Well, I guess you underestimated me then." Ryo shot back.  
  
The two warriors fought each other viciously for the better part of an hour and then Titon got bored with it,or so it seemed," This game no longer amuses me." he said, jumping back and raiseing his swords. "Dark Destruction Crash!" Titon cried out before Ryo even had a chance to think.  
  
The power crashed into Ryo full force, he cried out in pain as the power consumed him.  
  
Rowen lurched forward and held back the cry of pain that rose in his throut as he felt Ryo's pain become his own. He looked over to Ryo and his eyes widened in horror, "Ryo!" he shouted in alarm as he saw Ryo fall forward.  
  
To be continued... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya go, the second chapter, I know the ending is a bit of a cliff hanger but, hey, I find those fun, unless I am the one readingthem -_- but oh well. Anyway, same drill, let me know what ya think and if you have any personal questions contact me at christique_hashibae@hotmail.com. I am always willing to talk to new people. Ja ne. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ryo's body was racked with pain as he struggled to rise. Titon walked over to him laughing cruely, "What a pity, Wildfire, I was just starting to have a little fun too. Oh well, remember me on the other side." with that Titon rose his sword above Ryo's chest to deliver the killing blow. He started to bring down the sword when he was caught in a shower of golden arrows. Titon jumped back in surprised and dropped the sword he held.  
  
Rowen helped Ryo up, "Are you going to be ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ryo admitted. He nearly fell again, but Rowen caught him.  
  
Titon pulled out his other sword while Rowen's attention was on Ryo. He ran torwds the Ronin of Life with his sword aimed for the middle of Rowen's back.  
  
Ryo saw Titon coming, he pushed Rowen out of the way and met Titon's attack by sliceing the evil warlord across his face.  
  
Titon cried out in agony, dropping his sword, and staggering back with his hand covering his bleeding face. Ryo managed to stand before Titon could recover. "Rage of Inferno!" Ryo shouted his sure-kill just as the warlord was regaining himself. The Inferno's power hit Titon head on, ripping through his armor and burning the warlord's fleash, the smell of burning fleash nearly gagged the warriors present.  
  
The evil warlord screamed in pain and rage, "I'll get both of you, Strata and Wildfire!" with that, Titon and his lizard warriors, were gone.  
  
Ryo banished both the Inferno and Wildfire armors and collapsed.  
  
Rowen banished his armor and ran over to his best friend's unmoving form. When he reached Ryo he didn't like what he saw; Ryo's breathing was shallow, his heart beat ws weak, and he was very pale. "Oh god, Ryo! Guys!"  
  
"What is it, Rowen?" Sage asked, running over.  
  
"It's Ryo! Sage, he's hurt bad!"  
  
The others ran up to join the two Ronins, "What's going on?" Kento asked.  
  
"Ryo's life is in jeopardy that's what." Sage answered.  
  
"Sage, you have to heal him or else he's as good as dead!" Rowen declared, clearly distressed.  
  
Sage sighed, "I can't. I'm too weak right now."  
  
"Well, I suggest we stop chatting and get the boy somewhere safeer then this. Seckmet and I could try to heal him, but not here." Kayhra stated.  
  
Rowen was at a loss, "The only safe place is our house...and it's nine miles away!"  
  
Cye shook his head, "Rowen, you aren't thinking straight, we are at the school, my house is closest to the school and I assure you it's safe, not too big, but safe."  
  
"We will go to Strata and Wildfire's house. It is the safest of all, no one will think anything because no one is around." Kayhra announced.  
  
Rowen jumped up and glared at her, "We don't have time!"  
  
"I'll teleport us there with the staff." with that she chantted and the staff began to glow then all of them disappeared. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are a disgrace, Titon!" Ahiraman shouted when he heard of Titon's defeat.  
  
Titon lowered his head, "I apologize, master."  
  
Ahiraman was outraged, "Apologize! That's not good enough! Why didn't you kill the boy when you had the chance?!"  
  
"I was going to, but Strata stopped me." Titon declared.  
  
"Strata should not have been a problem. How did he get past your other defenses?!" Ahiraman demanded.  
  
"I...I don't know." Titon pathetically replied.  
  
"You should have been paying attention! Go to the Medical Wing! I can't believe a mere mortal boy made a fool of you!" Ahriaman said in disgust. Titon quickly obeyed.  
  
When Titon was gone, Ahiraman turned to Neon, "Call Triton to me. Wildfire will still be weak from Pandora's spell. We can lure him out then kill him."  
  
"Yes, master." Neon replied.  
  
In his room, Titon heard Neon's shrill whistle, "They're calling Triton out! That sorry excuse for a dark warlord will never beat the Ronins!, " Titon growled, "But if he does I will lose my position, and it's Strata's fault. I will get him. If the other Ronins survive this war, he will not, I'll make sure of it." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rowen paced the living room, Kayhra and Seckmet had been in the bedroom trying to heal Ryo for the past hour and a half.  
  
"Calm down, Rowen. "Cye said, standing up and walking over to his friend.  
  
"Yea, Rowen. Ryo will be ok, just chill." Kento said.  
  
Rowen looked at Kento, "You expect me to chill out? We'll, I have a question for you, what would you do if it was Cye in there and not Ryo?"  
  
Kento was silent a momment, then answered, "Ok, ok. I get your point."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You still need to calm down. You're going to worry yourself sick, mate."  
  
" I don't care, Cye. I can't help it." Rowen replied.  
  
Cye started to say something else, but before he could, a weary Kayhra and Seckmet walked into the room.  
  
"Is he ok?" Rowen asked as soon as he saw them.  
  
Kayhra shook her head, "We've healed all his wounds, but there is a stroung energy draining spell on him. I can't break through just yet, I'm not sure how."  
  
"Energy draining spell?" Rowen questioned.  
  
"Yes, " came the reply from Seckmet, " and if we dont' figure out how to break it soon, Wildfire may die."  
  
Rowen nearly collapsed, "D-die? No, we can't let that happen!"  
  
Kayhra shook her head sadly, "If we don't find a way to break the spell within a week...he'll die."  
  
"No!," Rowen shouted, "He's saved our lives so many times, we have to find a way to save his!"  
  
"We'll find a way to save him, Strata." Dais said, in an attempt to calm the teen.  
  
"We have other things to worry about." came a voice from the hallway.  
  
Nine pairs of eyes turned in the direction of the voice. Ryo was leaning against the doorframe stareing at the others with intense, but tired, blue eyes, "Ryo." Rowen said quietly.  
  
"The one and only, Ro. Now, everybody, you need to stop worrying and bikering over me. We have other, more important problems to think of."  
  
Rowen wasn't satisfied with what Ryo had said, "Ryo, you are the most important priority here."  
  
"No, I'm not. It's true, I am the bearer of the Inferno armor, but if something happens to me a new bearer will step up to claim the armor. I'm not needed, only the armor." Ryo replied.  
  
Rowen saw the look in Ryo's eyes and knew, all too well, that argueing with him would be pointless, "Fine, believe what you will, but I think differently." with that, Rowen was silent. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Triton entered Ahiraman's throne room and bowed. He was the twin of Titon, they differed only in eye color, Triton's were green, and attitude.  
  
"Triton, I have a mission for you. I want you to kill the white tiger that protects Wildfire. When the boy starts to look for the tiger...kill him and then be gone. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Triton replied, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Good, now go." Ahiraman commanded.  
  
Triton bowed again, and was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Ryo and Rowen's house all the occupants were sleeping, except for the owners.  
  
` Ryo was heading down the hall to talk to Rowen, he knew his best friend would still be awake. He reached Rowen's door and opened it. Rowen was sitting by the window stareing at the night sky. Ryo walked up behind his friend, "Beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
Rowen looked up startled, " Ryo, what are you doing still up?"  
  
Ryo sighed, " I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About this new piece of info on my health. " Ryo replied.  
  
"Did you have to bring that up?" Rowen asked, clearly put out.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did.  
  
Rowen sighed, "Fine, what about it? " he asked quietly.  
  
Ryo was silent for a second before answering, "Well, you are my best friend...."  
  
"Yea, so..."  
  
"If anything does happen to me, I want you to take my amor orb and find the new bearer of the Wildfire armor. We need the whtie armor in this even if I do die."  
  
"Ryo, you're not going to die." Rowen said, more to convince himself then Ryo.  
  
Ryo shook his head, "We don't know that for sure."  
  
"Maybe not, but I won't allow it. We will find a way to break the spell before it takes you out." Rowen declared.  
  
Ryo smiled slightly, "Ok, ok, but if you don't, will you do as I ask?"  
  
Rowen sighed, "Hai, Ryo-chan."  
  
"Arigato, Touma-chan."  
  
"You're welcome, now get your ass in bed." Rowen ordered Ryo.  
  
Ryo laughed, "Alright, alright, but you need sleep too."  
  
"Ok, good night, Ryo."  
  
"Night, Ro." with that he left the room. Rowen watched after Ryo, his indigo eyes held deep concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Well here's another chapter, hope you like it, and no flames please, I'm not fire proof so it hurts me, it burns my skin!! :: screams:: :: cough:: Okay I'm ok. Anyway, keep in mind, in this Rowen and Ryo are best friends and they are not only telepathic to each other but also epathic meaning whatever one feels the other feels the exact same thing. Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or anything connected to them, any other characters in this story you don't recgonize are mine and mine alone so please do not steal them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Cye went downstairs and was surprised to see Rowen sitting at the table drinking coffee and stareing ahead in deep thought.  
  
Cye walked over to the blue-haired teen and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Rowen?"  
  
Rowen jumped some, "Oh, its only you, Cye."  
  
Cye nodded. "Sorry if I startled you."  
  
"It's ok. I'm just thinking about..."  
  
"Ryo." Cye finished for him.  
  
Rowen nodded, "I've been up since 5:00 am."  
  
Cye was surprised, "Jeez, Rowen, you are going to be wiped out tonight."  
  
"I know..but...I feel so helpless."  
  
Cye nodded, "All of us do, but there is nothing we can do except be there for him right now, you especially."  
  
Rowen sighed, " I know, but...I just can't stand it. I really don't care to lose my best friend, we used to argue a lot but we always made up and now we don't fight at all really...we just started to get along better and not arugue...I don't want to lose him at this point, or ever."  
  
Cye sighed, " I know....none of us want to lose Ryo, he's a great friend, more like a brother to all of us."  
  
Rowen nodded, "Yea, I know, but you know something, I don't think he realizes how important he is to all of us."  
  
Cye nodded, "I know, but do any of us really know how important we are to the others?"  
  
Rowen looked at Cye, " I guess not."  
  
"See what I mean? Anyway, I'm going to go downstairs to get more bacon for breakfast and then start cooking." Cye stated then headed down the basement stairs.  
  
After Cye left the room Rowen sat at the table and continued to think of anything that may help him help Ryo. Ryo himself soon walked into the room and was heading for the door, Rowen looked at him confused, " Ryo, what are you doing?"  
  
Ryo turned, " Going to save Blaze." with that he put on his coat and left the house.  
  
Rowen blinked then jumped up from his chair and followed after Ryo, "Ryo, wait, what are you talking about, man?" he asked grabbing Ryo's arm and turning the dark-haired teen to face him.  
  
"I have to save Blaze. He's in trouble, I know he is." Ryo replied.  
  
Rowen looked at him, " The new enemy?" Ryo nodded and turned to walk off again. "I'm going with you. You can't fight by yourself in the condition you are in, you honestly shouldn't fight at all." Rowen declared running up alongside Ryo.  
  
Ryo sighed and looked at Rowen, "Do you have your armor orb?"  
  
Rowen nodded pulling the orb from his pocket, " Of course."  
  
Ryo nodded and Rowen transformed into his sub-armor, Ryo followed suit, then both boys ran off into the woods. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Triton glared at Whiteblaze, the tiger had been wounded badly but it still fought, "Stupid beast, you should just give it up and die."  
  
Whiteblaze roared then started to glow, after a momment the glow subsided and standing before Triton was a pale, medium built man. The man's hair was white with black streaks and his hands were clawed, his eyes were brown, "Triton, what would your sister say seeing you do this?"  
  
Triton's eyes widened, "Quiet yourself, Blaze, do not bring Christique into this."  
  
"She would despise these kinds of actions from you." Blaze said his voice quiet but stroung. Whiteblaze, in his human form, then fell to his knees holding his wounded stomach which was still bleeding.  
  
Triton looked at the ground, "Shut-up, just shut-up. Do the Ronins know you can take that form?"  
  
Blaze shook his head, "No, and from the looks of things they never will, unless you do not have the guts to try and kill me."  
  
Triton growled then jumped at Blaze useing his sais to slice open the Tiger-Man numerous times, "There is my guts, you'll die slowly, but when Wildfire finds you, just seeig you hurt should be enough for him to attack me and by doing so he'll be killing himself doing my job for me, and there will be nothing you can do about it."  
  
Blaze winced, "Perhaps not, but I know one other person will be with him, you can count on that."  
  
Triton glared, "And who might that be?"  
  
Blaze smiled some, "Rowen of course." with that he fell to the ground and lost conciousness.  
  
Triton made no move to finish him off, he did, however, go over and use his powers to send Blaze back to his tiger form. He then stood up and sighed, Is it right for me to attack a boy that can barely defend himself?, he thought to himself then pushed the thought aside knowing what trouble it would cause him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo and Rowen raced through the woods, neither were aware of the eyes that followed them.  
  
Ryo ran into a clearing a few feet ahead of Rowen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was in the clearing waiting for him. Ryo looked down in horror at Whiteblaze's bloody body. He could tell the tiger was still alive but barely so.  
  
Rowen entered the clearing and only saw Ryo stareing down at the ground at first, "Ryo?" he question as he walked to his friend. Rowen's eyes widened when he got closer and saw Whiteblaze. Not knowing what to say to console his friend and give him hope of Whiteblaze living, Rowen placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder, " I'm sorry, let's get him out of here so we can have Sage heal him at home."  
  
Ryo nodded slowly," Thankfully Sage has figured out that power."  
  
Ryo and Rowen kneeled down to lift the tiger up but before they could evil laughter came from behind them, "What's the matter, Ronins? Do you not like my gift?"  
  
Ryo and Rowen both whirled around and found themselves stareing into the eyes of Triton, who stood a mere four feet away. "You did this?!" Ryo asked, vinom in his voice.  
  
Triton cackled, "Why of course. Why, do you have a problem with it, Wildfire?"  
  
Ryo's temper flared, "I'll send you straight to hell for this, warlord!"  
  
Rowen mutterd, "Oh shit." with that he transformed into his armor, Ryo followed shortly after wards.  
  
Triton smirked, He is already falling for it, foolish boy, he thought to himself then met Ryo's attack on him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hello ppl, here is your crazy authoress to say a few things, first of all, this chapter was greatly altered from what I had originally wrote. when I wrote it I had killed WhiteBlaze, I decided that was not a good idea, figured ppl would hunt me down relentlessly ^^() now if you have anything you want to say review, if you are looking for friendship e-mail me at MistressMilanko@aol.com bye ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or anything related to them, any characters you do not recgonize in this fic are mine and mine alone, please do not steal them. (I hate disclaimers) Okay, I changed my telepathic talk to this telepathic talking just thought you should know that ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Triton blocked Ryo's sword blows the best he could with his sais, but he could not protect himself from Rowen's assault with arrows from a nearby tree.  
  
Triton glared at Rowen not likeing the assault. The warlord dodged to the left of Ryo's next blow and jumped into the tree Rowen was in. He slashed his sais across the side of the startled Ronin.  
  
Rowen held in a cry of pain then, dodgeing another blow, jumped down from the tree and went over by Ryo. Triton glared at both teens from the tree.  
  
Ryo gave Rowen a concerned look, "Ro, that damn blow went right through your armor. Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Rowen nodded, "Yea, let's just get this over with. That spell is still draining you."  
  
Ryo nodded and the two Ronins turned back to Triton. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cye and the others searched the woods trying to find Ryo and Rowen. Cye had come back to the kitchen and, not finding Rowen, he went to check Ryo's room, when he found them both gone he woke the others and they went searching for the two missing Ronins. "Torrent, did it ever occur to you that maybe they just went for a walk?" Seckmet asked.  
  
Cye shook his head, " No, they're fighting, I can sense it."  
  
"So can we." Sage said, speaking for both he and Kento.  
  
Seckmet sighed and continued the search. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo could feel the spell draining him and he was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
Rowen looked over as his best friend went to his knees. Rowen ran to Ryo's side, "Ryo, you need to find a way back home while I cover you. The more you fight the worse that spell affects you, which means you are killing yourself in this fight."  
  
Ryo nodded, "I know, but I can't leave. He hurt Blaze bad and you are wounded too."  
  
Triton advanced torwds the two boys, Rowen saw him coming and stood protectivly in front of Ryo, "Back off, warlord." Rowen growled.  
  
Triton laughed, "I think not. Black Water Tidal Wave!" he shouted his sure-kill. The power headed straight for Rowen and Ryo.  
  
Triton stood waiting to see his handy work, when the power cleared the area his jaw dropped, two animals stood in front of Rowen and Ryo both their gazes fixed on Triton. The larger of the two animals was a black tiger with blood red stripes, the smaller was a dark blue-furred wolf with blue wings.  
  
Ryo and Rowen looked at the two animals shocked, "Neither of them are hurt." Rowen commited.  
  
Ryo nodded, "I know. What are they?" Rowen shrugged and both teens watched the stand off between Triton and the animals.  
  
Triton laughed, "What is this? Are these animals your pets? Well, I can deal with them." with that Triton went to attack the animals.  
  
The tiger roared and shot a ball of fire from its mouth. Triton's eyes widened and he blocked the attack. The blue wolf flew into the air and shot a beam of dark blue energy at Triton. Triton looked up at the wolf shocked and tried to block the attack, but as he focused his attention on the wolf, the tiger pounced and knocked him to the grouind then clamped its teeth down on the warlord's throut penetrateing the protective armor around Triton's neck but not snapping through the fleash. Triton froze in fear, he knew that the tiger could easily kill him.  
  
Rowen and Ryo watched utterly stunned at the events taking place. Ryo thought for a momment then looked at Rowen, "Ro, use your sure-kill."  
  
Rowen looked down at Ryo surprised, "What about the tiger and wolf?"  
  
"Triton's attack didn't hurt them, I don't think yours will." Ryo stated.  
  
Rowen nodded then readied an arrow, "Arrow Shock Wave!" he let loose the sure-kill when he found an opening.  
  
Rowen and Ryo heard Triton cry out. They waited for the smoke to clear, and, sure enough, both animals were fine. Rowen watched the animals approuch them, he was still ready to protect Ryo if he had to.  
  
The tiger and wolf stopped three feet in front of Rowen, We will not hurt you two. a male voice sounded in Rowen's head.  
  
Rowen was startled, "Who said that?"  
  
/I did./ came the voice telepathically again as the tiger stepped forward. I am Vulcan, last of the fire tigers, and the Guardian of Wildfire. We are here to help, sent by our Queen. the voice declared.  
  
Rowen slid to the ground next to Ryo holding his lacerated side and closed his eyes. The wolf walked to Rowen, My name is ShootingStar, Guardian of Strata, guardian of you, Rowen. the wolf's telepathic voice was female.  
  
Rowen opened his eyes and looked at the wolf, then merly nodded and closed his eyes again.  
  
Ryo turned concerned eyes to Rowen then to WhiteBlaze. He heard Rowen's breathing coming steady, but it was heavier then it should have been. Ryo looked at Vulcan and ShootingStar, "We have to find a way to get him and WhiteBlaze to the house. Rowen has lost a lot of blood and is losing more still and I am sure WhiteBlaze is as well."  
  
Ryo slowly stood and braced himself against the dizziness that claimed him. When the dizzy spell passed Ryo held a hand to Rowen, "You think you can walk back home?"  
  
Rowen nodded then took Ryo's hand to help himself up, "It's not me I'm worried about. We need to get you home to break that spell somehow."  
  
Vulcan stepped forward again, I can break the spell.  
  
Rowen and Ryo both looked at the tiger, "How?" Rowen asked doubtfully. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melissa: Well that concludes that chapter Rowen: Yea, after much torture to us Melissa: Aw, ya know I love ya Ro Ryo: She's lieing folks. Rowen: Yep, I think she likes Kento, I know he likes her, I found a picture of her under his pillow Melissa:Hey! You two are my faves, thats why I torture you Kento: What are you doing looking through my room?::glares:: Ryo: Um..run, Ro. Rowen: Don't have to tell me that ::runs off::  
  
Kento: I'm gonna kill ya, Hashiba ::runs after Rowen:: Melissa: -_-() ::sighs:: Boys, well till next chapter, ja ne Ryo: ::mumbles:: She has an odd way of showing her love for us Melissa: What was that Ryo?  
  
Ryo:: ::chuckles nervously:: Um..nothing ^^() Melissa: Yea, you better say nothing Ryo: Right, bye readers 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or anthing related to it, any other characters are mine and mine alone, do not steal them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's get you two home,then Vulcan can explain further and do what needs to be done. ShootingStar replied.  
  
"Okay." Rowen said, then both he and Ryo powered down to their civlian cloths.  
  
Ryo gasped when he say Rowen's side, one whole side of Rowen's blue shirt was soaked in blood. "Rowen! My god!" Ryo exclaimed worriedly.  
  
Rowen grimaced, "It's...It's still bleeding. " He leaned against a tree heavily, he was feeling a little dizzy from blood loss.  
  
Ryo walked closer to Rowen, "Ro, sit down and take off your shirt."  
  
Rowen looked at Ryo confused," Why? It's freezing out here."  
  
Ryo nodded, "I know, but I'm going to do something to stop the blood."  
  
Rowen nodded, "Okay" then he removed his shirt and sat down.  
  
Ryo kneeled next to Rowen and looked at the wound. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside and then removed his white shirt and tore it in strips then wrapped it around Rowen's wound. When he was done he stood and, after fighting off another dizzy spell, he helped Rowen up.  
  
"Thanks, Ryo. Where's my shirt? I'm freezing and I'd like to put it back on." Rowen stated.  
  
Ryo handed Rowen his jacket, " That shirt won't keep you warm. Wear my jacket and when we get home you can put on a different shirt after Sage heals you."  
  
Rowen looked at Ryo, " I can't wear your jacket. It's freezing out here and you don't even have a shirt to wear."  
  
Ryo shook his head, " Don't worry, it won't take long to get home and, remember, my element is fire."  
  
Rowen sighed and lookd at Ryo uncertainly then reluctantly put on the jacket.  
  
Ryo smiled and closed his eyes as more dizziness took over him. Rowen steadied Ryo, "We need to get you home and break the spell."  
  
"What about Blaze?" he asked.  
  
We have magic, we can send WhiteBlaze home without any trouble. ShootingStar assured.  
  
Ryo nodded mutely to her. Vulcan walked over, I can give both of you a ride home, neither of you need to waste more strength by walking.  
  
Rowen looked at the tiger and nodded, "Okay, that's alright with you isn't it, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo nodded to Rowen then climbed onto Vulcan's back, Rowen did the same. Vulcan waited until both boys were as secure as they could get on his back then he took off running for the house. ShootingStar used her power to get Whiteblaze home and then flew after them, several pairs of eyes followed them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rowen and Ryo sat in the living room of their house waiting for the others. Vulcan had kept to what he said and had somehow used his power to break the spell on Ryo. Ryo still felt weak, but he could also feel his strength returning to him.  
  
Rowen sat on the couch breathing heavy from blood loss and pain. Ryo could feel the pain and light headedness Rowen felt and it concerned him.  
  
Ryo sighed, "Ro, let me see what else I can do for that wound now that we are home. I'm sure the others will be back soon and Sage can heal you."  
  
Rowen nodded, "Sure, Ryo, but I am not really sure what else you can do for it."  
  
Ryo looked at Rowen then left the room. He returned momments later with a first aid kit. He unwrapped the wound and tossed the bloodied shirt aside, then he cleaned the wound and rewrapped it, tighter then before. "That should do for now. I don't know what else to do, it's pretty deep." Ryo stated.  
  
Rowen half-smiled, "Hey, no prob, Ryo, you're doing what you can, and like you said, Sage and the others should be back soon."  
  
The other teen nodded and both sat waiting on the others. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage and the others walked into the house, they hadn't seen Ryo or Rowen out in the woods so they figured they should check to see if maybe the two Ronins had returned home.  
  
"About time you guys got home." Ryo said smileing when he saw the others.  
  
The others smiled in return, relieved, but their eyes widened and their expressions changed to shock when they saw Vulcan and ShootingStar.  
  
"Where did those fucked up animals come from?" Kento asked.  
  
Ryo sighed, "We'll let them explain later..." he started but was cut off by Kento.  
  
"Wait...let them explain? Animals can't talk...can they?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Those two can, but only telepathically. Anyway, Sage, could you heal Rowen and Whiteblaze? We were attacked and Rowen has a deep wound in his side and Whiteblaze is just really messed up right now."  
  
Sage nodded, "Yeah, sure. Why didn't you guys call for us if you were attacked?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "It was only a warlord."  
  
Sage frowned and muttered, "Yeah, only a warlord." He then walked over to Rowen and healed him, once done with Rowen he healed Whiteblaze.  
  
Rowen smiled,"Thanks, Sage. Hey, Ryo, you sure you're ok?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yeah, I can feel my strength returning, don't worry so much."  
  
"Ryo, you should know better then to tell me that." Rowen stated.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Vulcan, you going to explain to us exactly what's going on?"  
  
Vulcan sat down and wrapped his tail around him, Yes, Ryo. My name is Vulcan as you know. I am the Wildfire guardian. My companion here is ShootingStar, the Guardian of Strata. Each of you have a guardian.  
  
"If you're our guardians, then where were you during the war with Talpa?" Cye asked.  
  
We were trapped in another demention. Your new enemy, unknowingly, freed us. Vulcan answered.  
  
"Okay, if we all have guardians, where are they?" Kento asked.  
  
Follow me. Vulcan replied then got up and padded out the door, ShootingStar went with him, and the warriors followed.  
  
Once out side Vulcan stepped forward and let out a roar. There was a long silence in which nothing happened at first, then out of no where eight very strange animals appeared. The new arrivals all lined up, each facing one of the warriors.  
  
Vulcan sat down again, Introduce yourselves. he ordered the other animals.  
  
The animal standing in front of Cye stepped forward, the others followed suit. I am WaveRunner, Guardian of Torrent and the Queen of the water leopeards. WaveRunner had light blue fur with dark blue spots.  
  
I am LighteningStrike, Guardian of Halo, and last of the lightening cheetahs. Sage's guardian was a sleek cheetah with light green fur and dark green spots.  
  
The animal before Kento was a brown, copper-tipped fur bear and rather large, My name is Crusher, I am Guardian of Hardrock.  
  
The next creature to speak was a bit shocking. It was a 5 foot long spider with 7 foot legs and it was brown, I am Spindle, Guardian of Illusion.  
  
A large black, female, panther stepped forward, I am Shadow, Guardian of Corruption and top warrior of my clan.  
  
The next guardian again shocked the others, it was a 200 foot long, marroon colored cobra. I am Fang, Guardian of Vinom.  
  
The next animal was a lion, it had a black body and a brown mane, I am Kaos, Guardian of Cruelty.  
  
The last guardian was a unipeg. The unipeg's body and wings were white as snow, its mane and tail were white with streaks of silver in them, and its hooves and horn was silver. I am AngelMist, Guardian of the female Ancients.  
  
"Female guardian...who's the male?" Kento asked confused.  
  
I am. came a different voice in their heads then Whiteblaze stepped forward.  
  
The others stared at him shocked, "If you are the Guardian of the male Ancients, then why were you always protecting Wildfire?" Cale asked.  
  
My charge had already planned on giving his life for the war with Talpa. I had a likeing for Ryo and so I protected him and the rest of them with my life. When Anubis became Ancient he expected no help and planned on dieing as well to get rid of Talpa. Ryo was the only one that planned on beating Talpa and making it out alive, also, he needed protection because he did a lot of foolish things, for example, going after Saranbo on his own. Whiteblaze replied.  
  
Ryo frowned, "Don't remind them of that."  
  
Whiteblaze chuckled in his mind where the others could hear him, You never should have done it and you know that.  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yea, I know, but oh well. I didn't want them to get hurt. They followed me anyway so it isn't like it matters."  
  
"Actually, you could have been killed easily, only reason we thought to go after and find you was because Yuli saw you running torwds the bay like a bat out of hell." Sage said.  
  
Ryo frowned, "Okay people, that is old news, lets not bring it up again, what is this, pick on me day?"  
  
The other laughed then they all walked torwds the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melissa: Yay! Done! Okay I have about...::thinks:: 40 some odd chapters to go and then some then it is all over, anyway hope you guys like this. Rowen: Yea, so do I, they better with us being tortured through out the whole thing. Melissa: ::sticks her tounge out and Rowen:: Hush ya big baby, you'll live through it Ryo: Maybe. Melissa: Ryo, hush, I don't need your help. Ryo: ::laughs:: Melissa: Hey,Ro, did Kento ever catch you? Rowen: Um..no, and he won't ethier Kento: ::behind Rowen:: Ryo: Um..Ro, behind you buddy behind you Rowen: ::turns:: Shit! Kento: ::lunges for him:: Rowen: :: barely gets out of the way:: Chill out...I'll never look at your room again jeez! Kento: If you do I'll burn every book you own, Blue-boy Melissa: ::watches them:: -_-() Men! Boys calm yourself or I'll be forced to put upon you the ultimate torture! All: Meep ::they all shut up:: Melissa: ^_^ thats better 


End file.
